Education
by rogueandkurt
Summary: There are some things Spencer wonders if he'll ever learn. Oneshot. ReidCentric.


**11. Education**

**Author:** rogueandkurt

**Rating:** K

**Fandom:** Criminal Minds

Okay, a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed 'Fall' - I really appreciated it! As promised, another "normal" Reidcentric oneshot. Sorry it's pretty short...

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

* * *

As a twelve-year-old child prodigy in a Las Vegas public high school, Spencer's daily education included a lot more than math and geography. He learned pretty quickly to identify the biggest threats among his classmates (not his peers - he was never their equal). He discovered what hallways to avoid as he left his classes, and which routes home offered the smallest chance of a confrontation. He learned to be mistrustful of seemingly innocent interactions initiated by the other students, as they were quite often part of some juvenile prank or dare. He knew to be wary of others' attempts to befriend him, since they almost certainly wanted something from him, whether it was homework help or exam answers. And he understood the importance of sharing as little of himself with others as possible, as it only gave them more material with which to ridicule him.

But even though Spencer's experiences had taught him all of these things, and in spite of the fact that his IQ was the highest in every room he entered, he still found himself to be an easy target for manipulation.

Young Spencer Reid shut his locker and hoisted his overweight backpack onto his shoulders. He'd raided the school's meager library for new books that afternoon and was anxiously awaiting a weekend of quiet reading. Sometimes it felt like he couldn't fill his brain with knowledge fast enough, and new material was always eagerly welcomed.

A group of girls, all much older than Spencer despite being in the same grade, approached him, halting nearby as one of their number separated. She was a leggy seventeen-year-old who smiled too much in his opinion. However, she had claimed him as her physics partner on the very first day of class, and he had been grateful to be freed from the task of choosing. He'd always had trouble with that sort of thing.

"Hi, Catherine," Spencer greeted, a sense of foreboding seizing him as the blue-eyed blonde gave a friendly, if not entirely sincere, smile. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her smile adopting a slightly flirtatious look that was completely lost on a boy of his age.

"Hey, Spencer. Listen, I know we're supposed to do that physics project together, but I've got a ton of stuff to do this weekend."

She bit her lip, waiting.

Spencer adjusted his large-rimmed glasses, eyeing the blonde with some trepidation. He feigned confusion, though he had a feeling where this was going. "But the project is due on Monday."

Catherine smiled apologetically. "I know. You can handle it without me, right?"

"Mr. Delaroches said we're supposed to do it together-"

"Oh, come on, Spencer. Help me out here," she pleaded, batting her eyes so much that Spencer wondered if she had a condition of some kind. "I mean, I'd really just be slowing you down anyway."

He opened his mouth to reply, but Catherine was already backing away, the smile on her face growing.

"Thanks, Spencer! I knew you'd understand." She called, turning to rejoin the group of girls waiting for her. They giggled incessantly as they walked away, occasionally glancing back at the young Spencer Reid with no lack of ridicule in their expressions.

He sighed, pulling the straps of his backpack higher on his shoulders as he walked out of the school, anxious to get home as fast as possible. If he started the project right away, he would still have most of the weekend for reading.

Yes, Spencer had learned early on how easily others manipulated people like him. But he supposed half of it was his fault for letting it happen.

He wondered if he'd ever learn how to say 'no'.

_Fin._

* * *

Like I said - short. Hated it? Liked it? Let me know - please take the time to review!

I'll have another one up in a bit. Thanks for reading!!

Keep Smiling! ;)

rogueandkurt


End file.
